Can't Stay Away
by iSpankzz
Summary: They broke up three years ago, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get over each other. They couldn't move on. They always seemed to bounce back together.


**A/N: So, I needed a break from my story Falling From Grace. I love doing stories based on my life, and it's even better when I have music that fits it! So, this story is based on the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. I have an ex that I still talk to. We've both moved on, but deep inside we both know that we haven't emotionally. We still hold each other's hearts.**

**Can't Stay Away**

It had been nearly three years; three long years since they had given up on each other and split after a 5 year relationship.

They were horrible for each other. No matter how much she loved him, and how much he, her, they couldn't keep it up. It was hard holding on to something that burned deeper than the branding from a staff.

They had no choice. Damon and had moved on with Caroline, moved an hour away. Elena had rekindled her love with Stefan, and even though she did love him, he wasn't Damon. And she was reminded of that every day when she woke up and it wasn't the man she was expecting next to her.

She could see the disappointment and flash of jealousy in his eyes every morning. He knew. He couldn't deny that she still had feelings for his brother. And he couldn't deny the name she whispered at night or the name she let slip a couple times during sex.

He just chose to ignore it. He ignored the pain inside of him, the jealousy and rage he let loose when he went to satisfy his hunger and the few times he'd accidentally strayed from his animal and blood bag diet, not that he'd tell Elena.

He had wondered every day if it were their last together. Would she finally leave him and chase what she really wanted? Would she go out tonight and see him? Would she skip the sleep overs with Bonnie and April to run to his arms?

Bonnie and April would cover for her and he knew that, so he could only trust that she wouldn't.

And that's what it was like for them. Everything was one wrong move away from disaster.

It was late, nearly 11 at night when Stefan finally went up to his bed and went to bed. Elena had jumped into her car to go get some air, which Stefan reluctantly allowed. It was too late for Damon to come meet her. If anything she'd end up going to Bonnie's and staying with her for the night.

Elena had just stopped at the end of the driveway and took out her cell phone, unlocking it. She took a deep breath before dialing the number she still had memorized since 8 years ago. She couldn't forget it. She pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Bonnie's, and clicking the call button. It rang a couple of times, and just as she was about to back out and hang up the phone, it picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said. "Elena?" Her heart sped up at just the sound of his voice was sleepy, and it was easily his most adorable voice and his sexiest all at once.

"Damon." She whispered, knowing damn well he would hear her.

"Oh my god. Elena. How are you? It's been what, three weeks since we last spoke? I was worried."

Every once in a while they would each have a moment of weakness and one of them would end up calling.

"Yeah, I tried forgetting. If I could actually move on this time. I can't Damon."

"Me neither, Elena. I can't forget about you." There was a pause. "Listen, Caroline is out of town for the week for some business. How would you feel about coming over? I'm sure Bonnie will cover."

She smiled, and the black dingy mood she had been in for three weeks was suddenly overthrown by excitement, and she smiled. "I'll be there in an hour. Maybe sooner."

"Elena?" He said to her softly.

"Yeah?" She answered, radiating with happiness.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "And I miss you."

"Damon, you know I will always love you. No matter how things are right now or how they end up, my love for you will remain the same." She said to him.

"Well I should go shower up for you. I'll see you in a few." And with that, the line went dead. She sighed and dialed in Bonnie's number.

It rung twice before she picked up.

"Elena?"

"Yeah. Huge favor, if Stefan calls, cover for me. Tell him I'm at your place and I needed a night away." She said quickly. And if he asks, I'll be home late tomorrow afternoon." She explained to her.

"Damon?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Bonnie. I know I disappoint you every time I do this. But I love him. And I can't let go." She sighed. She hated that her friends looked down upon her, not for what she was doing, but because of who she was doing it with.

"Elena. You always misunderstand. You don't disappoint us. We just wish you'd realize where you truly belong, and what makes you happy." April said in the background, just like Bonnie to put her on speaker and not mention it.

"Yeah, well you guys think Stefan is where I belong, but I'm not happy with him." Elena said.

"We didn't say you belong with Stefan. You belong with whoever keeps you happy. And you going back and forth is what disappoints me." Bonnie said to her. "Call Stefan, tell him you'll be here. We will cover."

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me." She said and then hung up, calling Stefan.

"Babe? Let me guess, staying with Bonnie?" He yawned, apparently just waking up.

"Yeah. I just needed to get a way for a little bit. But I'll be back sometime late tomorrow afternoon." She said to him.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." She said to him, yawning herself, to make him think she was probably going to sleep soon.

"Alright, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." She said. She tried to mean it, but she felt like she was only saying it out of habit and not because she did. She hung up and sat her phone down. It would be a lonely drive.

It was about 40 minutes later when she arrived to his front door.

_The Salvatore's _was shaped in block letters on the porch. Jealousy itched up her spine. It should be her and Damon not Caroline and Damon.

Caroline had betrayed Elena, two months after Damon and her decided to end it, Caroline was caught nuzzled up in bed with him by Stefan. Needless to say, that's when Elena lost her best friend, Damon got together with Caroline, and they moved away. She had snuck to his place a few times over the years. But it had been a couple months since she had seen him.

Before she even had a chance to knock the door was open and Damon had pulled her inside, slamming her up against the door with his lips on hers. Their hands were everywhere, tangled in each other's hair, yanking clothes off and running up and down their sides.

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, never breaking their lips apart. They didn't care if they suffocated, as long as they were in each other's arms.

He pulled away and was carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom she'd become familiar with. The room was already lit up with candles and soft music.

She pulled away for a moment and looked around; he smiled at her as she stared in awe. She looked back at him, grinning and then resumed their previous activities.

"It has been way to long." He moaned out against her mouth.

She moaned in agreement. He made his way towards the bed, dropping her back onto it, falling with her, their mouths interlocked. He spread her legs apart and nestled himself in between them.

She gasped as his bulge ground against her through the dress. He reached his hand down and placed it on her thighs, running it up and playing with the hem of her panties before pulling them down and off, throwing them to the ground.

She reached for his belt and unbuckled it, before tugging them down a little. Damon got the hint and pulled them down the rest of the way, along with his boxers. He pulled away and lifted her dress off, along with the bra. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him, leaving them completely naked. He made his way down her neck, kissing her. He left kisses down to her collarbone, moving down her chest, licking each nipple once, and giving each a few seconds of attention before moving down her stomach, his teeth grazing her navel. He moved the rest of the way down, his mouth hovering over her centre.

"Damon!" She gasped. God, Stefan never did this for her.

His tongue swirled around her clit; he flicked his tongue over it, and entered a finger into her.

"Did you miss me Elena?" He moaned out. She nodded yes against the pillows, too absorbed in the pleasure to say anything.

He stopped and moved back up to her mouth, kissing her and pressing into her. She moaned loud, nearly screaming, he was bigger than Stefan, length and girth.

"Oh Damon. Fuck me." And to those words Damon was thrusting as hard and fast as he could. His mouth was locked onto hers.

She was writhing beneath him, her nails digging into his back. He rolled them over so she was on top. She moaned and started moving her hips up and down on top of him.

"Elena!" He moaned. He pulled her down close to him, thrusting his hips up into her.

"I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" He yelled, soon after he was cumming, the feeling of the warmth inside of her, she came too.

Their breathing leveled out and she collapsed next to him. He cuddled up next to her.

"So what made you call me all of a sudden?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about you. And something inside of me told me to call you. It was a gut feeling." She said to him. "Where exactly did Caroline go?"

He sat up at the mention of Caroline. "You haven't looked around have you?" She sat up next to him, finally taking in the room.

"Where is Caroline's stuff at?" She asked, noticing everything of hers was missing. And the portraits they had taken together were gone.

"I broke up with her about 2 months ago. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't just leave Stefan. And it didn't seem relevant really."

"Why did you guys break up?" She asked, trying her best to seem upset for them but inside she felt an overwhelming feel of satisfaction.

"She noticed. Not that we were still seeing each other. But she noticed that I wasn't in love with her. She knew I still loved you. She was hurt at first. But she understood. She went back to Tyler." He explained.

"Oh. Wow. I'm surprised she didn't tell anyone back home, like Bonnie at least." She said.

"Listen. I know you probably won't leave him. You probably don't want me back. But I miss you like crazy Elena. Please. Just… Just think about it." He said. "Give it the night." And they sat up and talked for a few hours about life before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

Elena woke up with the light streaming in and a smile on her face. She looked over at Damon, he was awake, staring at her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said stroking her hair.

She turned over onto her side and kissed him.

"I went and got you some breakfast." He said, handing her a blood bag. She grabbed it and downed it. She hadn't drank since early the last day. She looked him in the eyes as she drank it.

"So, as we were talking last night I was thinking. About your offer. And I'm sure you know I miss you. And I know you know I love you."

"And?"

"Hold on." She said as she got a call. It was Stefan.

"Hey babe. When are you going to be back? I have dinner reservation for us." He said.

"You see Stefan. The thing is. I'm not coming home."

**A/N: So. Good story? Did you like? It was so hard because I was watching The Foster's simultaneously. I'm going to have to cut this authors note short. Leave reviews!**

**-iSpankzz**


End file.
